3D (Three Dimension) display is a research hotspot in the display technical field. The basic principle of 3D display is: two eyes of a viewer see images of different view angles, and the images separately entering the left eye and the right eye have parallax, then the brain of the viewer will combine the images having parallax into a 3D image.